mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Argento Soma
Bandai Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | first = 6 October 2000 | last = 22 March 2001 | episodes = 25 }} is a 25-episode anime TV series that aired on TV Tokyo from 6 October 2000 to 22 March 2001.The title is also spelled , Greek for "The Silver Body". Episode 26, , was released direct-to-video. Plot In an effort to learn more about the metallic aliens that have been plaguing the planet for the past years, Dr. Noguchi and his assistant Maki Agata try to bring to life a construct pieced together from the destroyed aliens. They recruit Takuto Kaneshiro, Maki's boyfriend at the college they both attend, into this project because of his talent for metallurgy. While Takuto is unhappy with Maki keeping secrets from him again, he reluctantly helps with the project. However, in the process of reviving the monster that Dr Noguchi has aptly called Frank (short for Frankenstein), unidentified soldiers invade the MORGUE facility. They cut the power, leading to a power surge which violently brings Frank to life and causes an explosion that kills everyone in the facility except Takuto. "Mr. X" visits the scarred (emotionally and physically) Takuto in the hospital, and offers him a chance to get his vengeance on the monster he blames for killing Maki and destroying his life by giving him info on the zarks FUNERAL. Months later Lt. Ryu Soma is reborn from the ashes of Takuto's soul, as a military pilot who joins FUNERAL. This is the organization which deals with the attacking aliens, and has also recaptured Frank (who escaped after the explosion at MORGUE). It quickly becomes clear that Frank has become the best weapon FUNERAL has to defend against the aliens, which leaves Ryu torn between revenge and the desire to protect his comrades. Further complicating the picture, the only person who can communicate with Frank is a young girl named Hattie, who bears a striking resemblance to Ryu/Takuto's lost love Maki. As it becomes apparent that Frank is more than a simple monster, Ryu and his FUNERAL comrades have to come to terms with questions of human identity, grief, and loss. Cast Japanese cast * Houko Kuwashima as Harriet "Hattie" Bartholomew/Maki Agata * Souichiro Hoshi as Takuto Kaneshiro/Ryu Soma * Jouji Nakata as Michael Heartland * Kikuko Inoue as Guinevere Green * Sayuri as Lana Ines * Takehito Koyasu as Dan Simmonds * Yūji Takada as Frank, Yuri Leonov, Defense Official, Henry Harris * Yui Horie as Sue Harris English cast * Stephen Apostolina - Army Official B * Beau Billingslea - Captain Michael Heartland * Richard Cansino - Mr. X * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Maki Agata * Lynn Fischer - P.A., Kroka Leonov * Sandy Fox - Harriet 'Hattie' Bartholomew * Crispin Freeman - Morgue Military Official, First Lt. Dan Simmons * Steve Kramer - Funeral Board, Army Official A, Astronomer, Cook * Lex Lang - Frank * Wendee Lee - Joan * Dave Mallow - Bird House Operator, Guard, Doctor, Defense Man B, Base Guard, Ulysses Transmission, Ground Control, Additional Voices * Michael McConnohie - Funeral Unit Commander, Dignitary A, General * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Countdown Announcement, Stacey, News Anchor, Apartment Super, Scarlet, Auntie * Lara Jill Miller - Second Lt. Sue Harris * Tony Oliver - Gate Guard, Border Patrol Pilot B, Dr. Takahashi, Air Force Official B * Paul St. Peter - Morgue Officer * Tony Pope - Official * Simon Prescott - Air Force Official A, Scientist A * Jamieson Price - Base Alert, Funeral Board, Government Man, Colonel Kilgore, Control Tower * Derek Stephen Prince - Lab Assistant B * Michelle Ruff - Narrator, Reporter, Funeral Operator, Nurse (voice: English version) * Philece Sampler - Ai, Elaine Symond, Secretary (voice: English version) * Melodee Spevack - Commander Lana Ines * Steve Staley - Takuto Kaneshiro/Second Lt. Ryu Soma * Doug Stone - Dr. Ernest Noguchi * Julie Ann Taylor - Joan #2, Amian * Paula Mattiloi Walker - First Lt Guinevere Green * Dave Wittenberg - Sheriff * Tom Wyner - UN Officer, Grandpa Episode Titles * 1. * 2. * 3. * 4. * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * OVA. References External links Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Sunrise Category:Anime distributed by Madman Entertainment Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles de:Argento Soma es:Argento Soma fr:Argento Soma it:Argento Soma ja:アルジェントソーマ pt:Argent Soma zh:沉默的未知